


Carmim

by Phaerlax



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brazil, Embarrassment, M/M, Shyness, Teasing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaerlax/pseuds/Phaerlax
Summary: Alexandre dizia que a pele de Guilherme era uma tela em branco, e que branco não era sua cor favorita.Nunca lhe falta inspiração para pintá-la.





	Carmim

**Author's Note:**

> Participante do vigésimo desafio da panelinha da limonada (https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/) (VEM), onde os temas eram cenários pra fic e o limite de palavras era 999. [aqui no ao3 deu 1002, mas eu validei a participação por lá, então foda-se rs] Eu peguei Farmácia, o que foi uma derrota, mas se a vida te der limões, né...
> 
> A capa é uma pintura dum pinteiro canadense chamado Kris Knight (http://krisknight.com/home.html), eu só dei uma manipulada.
> 
> em anexo segue uma original aleatória favor tomar cuidado com a ausência de revisão

Mais um desodorante, né? Ainda tinha dois em casa, mas é bom não deixar acabar, e há quanto tempo não trocava a escova de dente? Talvez pinças não tenham data de validade, mas é melhor ter sobressalentes-

Com a cesta de compras mais pesada do que antes, Guilherme passou de novo pela parte da farmácia em que estava a prateleira com o que ele realmente deveria estar comprando, mas não olhou pra ela; em vez disso, olhou em volta, nervoso, sentido aquela ardência familiar subindo do pescoço até as bochechas. A moça no caixa fazia palavras cruzadas, e uma senhora comparava tinturas no corredor adjacente. Ninguém estava olhando pra ele, mas mesmo assim ele sentia olhares julgadores o atravessando. Com um calafrio, passou direto pelo objetivo, e foi olhar produtos capilares. Talvez desse pra usar condicionador em vez de-

O garoto pálido trincou os dentes ao sentir o telefone vibrar no bolso. Alexandre, com certeza, inquirindo sobre sua demora. Era fácil imaginá-lo do lado de fora, rindo largo, os dentes destacados contra a pele escura. _Sadista filho da puta._

Guilherme respirou fundo e tomou uma decisão súbita – algo totalmente alienígena a seu mundo. Decidiu que não daria a Alexandre a satisfação de zoar ele sobre aquilo por uma semana. Girou sobre os calcanhares, refazendo o trajeto, reunindo todas as suas forças para combater a gravidade sobrenatural que empurrava seu olhar pro chão.

Localizou o alvo na visão periférica, uma fileira de bisnagas brancas. _K-Y_ , lia-se em cada uma. _Seguro e discreto,_ também. O que havia de discreto naquilo?! _Todo mundo_ sabia que função... aah, a velha tinha ido pro caixa! Era agora ou nunca-

A embalagem pareceu pesar muito mais que cinquenta gramas quando a pegou e enfiou na cesta, desajeitado e nada discreto. O rubor em seu rosto tinha chegado pra ficar. Não pela primeira vez, e talvez nem pela centésima, Guilherme amaldiçoou a roleta genética por ter lhe dado uma pele tão clara e aquela predisposição a ruborizar.

Deu mais algumas voltas pelo estabelecimento enquanto fingia mexer no celular e esperava a senhora liberar o caixa; em um momento, percebeu-se em um monitor de segurança e notou que talvez seus movimentos fossem suspeitos, e parecesse um ladrão – um ladrão muito envergonhado quanto à ocupação que escolhera.  Talvez uma parte de si estivesse de fato debatendo sair correndo dali sem pagar, só pra não ter que passar pela humilhação iminente.

Mas não tinha coragem, então enfim arrastou os pés ao caixa, depositando sua cesta de inutilidades sobre o balcão com as mãos trêmulas.  Retribuiu o boa tarde da funcionária quase antes de ela terminar de falar, e não chegou nem perto de fazer contato visual, estudando os próprios tênis em vez disso. Sujos. Por que o colégio insistia em tênis brancos-

— Cinquenta e seis e oitenta.

Tinha conseguido esquecer que a caixa existia em quinze segundos, e se sobressaltou quando ela lhe dirigiu a palavra. Ela empurrou uma sacola abarrotada em sua direção, sorrindo – era um sorriso amigável ou um risinho de escárnio? O tubo maldito era a primeira coisa em evidência na sacola, aaaaAA _AA-_

Guilherme meteu no balcão as notas de cinquenta e vinte suadas que estivera segurando até então, balbuciou algo sobre ficar com o troco e girou os calcanhares em direção à saída, dando passos largos e fôlegos curtos. Ouviu a moça rir quando chegou à saída, e não ousou olhar pra conferir se ela tava rindo dele ou o quê.

— Fila grande, hein? — Alexandre se aproximou, sorrindo de deboche como ele tinha imaginado. Guilherme lhe dirigiu sua melhor tentativa de olhar fulminante, que vacilou quando mãos agarraram suas bochechas coradas — Ah, olha essa cor! E quentinho também-

— Vai se foder. — Empurrou a sacola contra o peito de Alexandre, que tirou as mãos da cara dele pra segurá-la.

— Eita, mas cê fez as compras do mês? — Ele vasculhou o conteúdo, rindo — Esqueceu as camisinhas...

— _Eu não vou voltar lá!_ — Olhou em volta horrorizado, vendo se alguém tinha escutado aquilo, enquanto o tom do rosto era retocado por uma nova onda de calor. Alexandre fazia de propósito, óbvio.

— ...mas sem problema, eu ainda tenho um estoque. — Guilherme lhe dirigiu um olhar injuriado, cerrando os punhos, e Alexandre riu em resposta — Só disse pra comprar porque amo seu _tsundere mode_!

— _Eu não falo japonês, otaco maldito_ —

— O vermelho da raiva mistura com o da vergonha, aah! Cê vai me matar. — Enlaçou os ombros de Guilherme com um braço.  Ele não se desvencilhou, nem protestou muito alto, com medo de chamar atenção, enquanto Alexandre aproximava o rosto de seu ouvido pra sussurrar — Mas que tal ir pra casa e dar outra demão do jeito de sempre?

Além de subir pro rosto, o calor começou a descer também enquanto assentia.

**.**

Guilherme arfava, sôfrego, enquanto os beijos eram distribuídos pelo se peito, ombros e pescoço; sentia a pele quente e suada grudar nos lençóis – Alexandre tinha se recusado a ligar o ar, o desgraçado. Sentia que seu rosto devia estar uma bagunça vergonhosa, mas não podia fazer nada a respeito além de olhar pro lado, porque ambas as mãos estavam seguramente presas à cama, pressionadas pelas do outro.

— Minha boca... é aqui em cima _—_ — Teve que fechar a boca quando sentiu a barba rala arrastar no pescoço, pra não fazer nenhum barulhinho constrangedor — Esquece esse fetiche por pele, cacete!

— Enquanto cê continuar tendo essas reações fofas de shoujo, nunca — Alexandre mordiscou uma orelha, tão vermelha quanto basicamente cada centímetro de pele exposta naquele momento — Umas comprinhas numa sex shop da próxima vez, que tal?

Chegou a abrir a boca pra protestar, mas o que saiu foi uma releitura do gemidão do zap quando Alexandre finalmente meteu, a penetração facilitada pelos frutos dos seus esforços mais cedo. Os beijos não pararam, chovendo sobre o peito nu e avermelhado enquanto a pergunta era repetida, e Guilherme disse que sim, qualquer coisa, só não para-

(Lá no fundo, sabia que seu corpo era uma tela complacente, ansiosa pela tinta que ele tanto insistia em rejeitar)

 


End file.
